Icarus and Magician
by SonicAsura
Summary: Part of Cirque De Fiction and voting. An odd young lady from 2019 finds herself in the far past loaded with demons, gods and a flightless angel. Though she is no stranger to the bizarre for behind the cute exterior is a tragic past and a terrifying grudge hungry for eyes. (Pit/OC)


**Hey everyone and welcome to the fourth entry! I debated on should I choose this for number 4 until I learned that the number 4 in Italy is considered a bad luck or omen. Then I thought to myself why a story involving a character who suffered an absolute tragedy in their lives changing them forever. Like some of the characters from Skullgirls with a nice subtle comedy, angst, drama and a shit load of references and memes. And to pair up we got our lovable and goofy angel in the sky Pit and his game world of gods and monsters, Kid Icarus! I hope you enjoy this tale of light and dark for I present to you: Icarus and the Magician.**

_Everyone has about themselves that they treasure deeply. Some treasure their looks. Others treasure their ability to walk. And to many, they treasure their natural senses. Yet, what would happen if it what they held dear was taken from them. To lose the ability to be beautiful, to walk or even see could be quite devastating. And often times, tragedy could lead to utter madness._

"I knew I should have taken a left at Albuquerque!" A metallic feminine voice spoke as something large flew through the vast blue sky. To those on the ground, they thought the shadow above was a giant bird but in reality it was something much weirder. It was a young woman dressed in a half black with red flames and half violet with teal flames magician outfit, she had wild blonde hair with a mix of aqua green bangs at the front, a black top hat with a star on the front, cartoony white gloved hands, giant sleeves and on her back were large spears that resembled peacock feathers seemed to be acting as a pair of wings yet strangely the large black notches looked odd.

A face mask and sunglasses covering her eyes and mouth. "Last time I checked, it was 2019 England not England B.C! I wonder what kind of idjit dumps someone in a river of all things?!" The woman cackled. To many, people would think the woman was insane but it was her natural attitude and personality. "Um, am I seeing things or is there giant floating eyeballs staring at me?" She questioned.

There literally was giant man sized pink eyeballs with tipped yellow tentacles floating around her. The eyeballs looked confused seeing the flying woman as she was confused seeing them. "Alright. This is just too weird for my tastes. Hasta la Vista peepers! This is a no float-zone!" The woman shouted ramming her wings into the floating eyeballs. Apparently they were sharp as real spears for the eyeballs were sliced to pieces and exploded into ash instead of bloody gore.

Though strangely small heart shaped pieces appeared from the ash and flew into her pockets. "I guess my wings took their hearts away, literally. Do eyes even have hearts?" She questioned to herself. A gleam of shining blue in the distance caught the jokester's curiosity. They were sparkling like beautiful aquamarine jewels. "Ooh! What's that pretty shiny thing over there?!" The woman giggle opting to check out her interest.

An angel! The pretty blue shinies were coming from the wings of an actual angel! Though instead of a handsome actor you see in movies or Eldritch horror in official lore, the angel was a young teen. He wasn't really buff only lean. His hair a mess of curly brown brightened by a gold laurel crown, a white toga over a skintight black suit on his small frame, and the cutest innocent face with bright baby blue eyes. He looked like an innocent bean or cinnamon roll than a mighty servant of gods.

He appeared to be shooting more of those giant eyes using a white and blue with gold accent space gun of sorts. A floating phantom of a green haired woman in too much white and glamour shadowing him. Laying on her back lazily as her wings carried her, the woman floated next to the angel child. "Hey cutie. Can you tell me which direction is the nearest town? I want some sushi." She casually spoke as the angel looked guffawed with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Um, am I seeing things or is there someone flying next to me?!" The angel panicked with a childlike male voice causing the woman to giggle. "Even your voice is adorable. I bet you are popular with nice little old ladies." She giggled as the angel blushed at the casual flirting. "Um, who are you? A fallen angel of some kind? I mean, you look too flamboyant and modest to be a Harpy." The angel asked as the woman giggled making him blush deeper.

"My! You are such a charmer! Sorry honey bun but I ain't no angel. I'm your flirty neighbor in the sky magician! But you can call me Keres, sweet cheeks." Keres teased as the angel's face was fully red from blushing. "H-h-honey bun??? S-s-s-s-weet c-c-cheeks?!!!" He stuttered as Keres fully laughed to the annoyance of the green haired phantom. "...tapping into magical communication complete. Uhm. Why are you flirting with my angel?! Can't you see that we are a bit busy?" The woman questioned.

"You mean those giant peepers over there lady? Wait, is that a ball with big lips and giant living gag glasses? You guys are literally fighting a bad comedy script?" Keres joked casually. The angel finally calming his blush giggled. "Hehe. She is right. They do look like bad dollar store gags." The angel chuckled as Keres smiled under her mask. "Someone's got a sense of humor. For me, I just love making jokes and being silly. Part of my great personality then just my great fashion sense. Didn't give me any names though." Keres stated.

"Oh! I'm Pit, Servant of the Goddess of Light, Lady Palutena!" The angel or Pit spoke with pride. "I'm guessing she's Palutena. Suits her snuggly since she's brighter than any stagelight." Keres joked as Palutena smiled softly. "And what are you Keres, if I may ask? You are brimming with a lot of peculiar magic from what I'm picking up, particularly a very grudge fueled one." Palutena questioned as her face suddenly looked concerned and worried.

_"I am machine. I never sleep. I keep my eyes wide open. I am machine. A part of me wishes I can just feel something. I am machine. I never sleep until I fix what's broken. I am machine. A part of me wishes I can just feel something."_ Keres sung confusing both angel and goddess from how somber she sounded. "Are you okay?" Pit asked his face twisted with worry.

"I'm fine. You could say I had a bit of a weird moment. Where are you heading anyway? I kind of bored and need to find out how to get home." Keres asked nonchalantly to Palutena's suspicion while Pit rubbed it off. "There. That city is being attacked by Underworld Forces just like those Monoeyes, Speckle-nose and Miks you pointed out earlier. They mean bad news and have no problem attacking helpless humans." Pit explained as Keres immediately understood the situation.

"Alright then. I'm in. Honestly it's been a good while since I went nuts on some bozos and these baddies sound perfect to pummel!" Keres cackled to both angel and goddess surprised expression. "Wait! It's dangerous, you don't have a weapon on you!" Pit shouted as Keres giggled. "You are so adorable. I don't use your normal type of tools. I am a magician! Magic is my masterful art of trade. Plus I got a little story to tell you." Keres joked as she was hiding a grin behind her face mask.

"A story?" Palutena questioned utterly confused but a bit curious. "There used to be a little girl who loved to perform. Magic tricks being her favorite amongst the performing arts. Sadly, a man who was nothing but hate snatched the little doll and sold her to monsters. The monsters tortured and defiled her but she fought back refusing to let her spirit be broken. Sadly, the monsters decided to cut off her arms, saw off her legs, pluck her teeth and stole something she treasured most- her eyes. The little girl died sad and alone." Keres told as both angel and goddess looked utterly horrified at hearing her tale.

"That sounds completely awful! Who would do that to an innocent little girl?!" Pit asked voice burning with rage at the little girl's treatment and her killers. "You knew that little girl? Is that your reason to tell us this?" Palutena questioned as Keres nodded. "I may be crazy and insane but even I know the difference between right and wrong. If these monsters only exist for torturing others than I'll gladly incinerate them! Let me fight!" Keres shouted clearly round up by the wildness in her voice.

"Very well. You may assist us Keres. It'll ease the heavy load from all these Underworld soldiers around. Pit, prepare for land battle and watch each other's backs." Palutena warned as Pit dove towards the burning town belong. Keres was easily quick to follow folding her wings to pick up a lot of momentum. While the angel landed gentle and soft like angels tended to, Keres was like a hawk skidding her feet across the stone streets in the stance of a predator.

Then came the sounds of cracking caused Pit to cringe as he watched as Keres' wings began to break into pieces and slid into her coat to simply disappear in the fabric. The young magician patted her coat as she stood up and looked over at Pit. "What?" She asked. "Does folding your wings...hurt? Because that sounded very painful." The angel asked as Keres only waved it off. "Naw. It's all good. Now let's go monster hunting!" Keres called out as she ran off into the city.

"Keres! And she's gone. For a human, she sure can run." Pit said to himself. "I don't know about her being human. There is something very off about that young magician and I don't mean her magic either. Her words say she isn't from around here. Sushi, machine, gag glasses, comedy script, those are words humans of this time period don't even know for it only exists in Sky World." Palutena explained.

"Are you saying she might be an alien or a time traveler?!" Pit exclaimed as his mind was blown about the strange Keres possible identity. "I don't know but I suggest you find her quick. I just picked up some readings that a Crawler has been spotted." The goddess of light warned as Pit couldn't help but be really worried for Keres. "On it! Keres! I'm coming for you!" The angel shouted charging off into the town.

"When the fuck did they make a demon tank?!" Keres cried as she dodge rolled out of the way from being hit by a massive explosion. She was minding her business killing monsters from left to right. Winged snakes, bubble spewing one eyed slugs, laser cutter firing angler fish and even laser shooting squid fell to her bag of tricks whether it be steel cutting playing cards, explosive doves or the good ol' handkerchief.

Yet when a giant multi eyed yellow crab/tank monster showed up and began unleashing it's payload was when it got annoying. It's armor just straight up blocked her attacks from all sides visible except for the back and she couldn't get in close or the armored beast would do a deadly wheelie spin that could do some nasty damage if not avoided. "This is freaking annoying! Just drop dead!" Keres screeched angrily taking out her playing cards and sent them flying almost as if they were shuriken.

The monster tank or Crawler merely took the blow with no issue and looked ready to fire another payload of explosive rounds from above. Steam was practically blowing out of her ears as if the magician was a cartoon character ready to blow their top. "You want to see some firepower?! Here's some! Art is an explosion!!" Keres roared as she pulled out from her sleeve a giant bomb! The bomb had to at least be three times her size with a lit fuse.

She didn't hesitate to toss it at the giant tank as it looked up. "Now bite za dusto!" And with that the bomb exploded in a large blast of fire and smoke as the detonation had blown the Crawler to bits but was a bit too much for the blast had sent Keres flying too. "That was too much gunpowder for that one because no one asked for this skit!" Keres exclaimed as she sailed across the town.

It didn't take a genius to see that she was going to be crash landing in the coliseum of all places. Pit looked up once hearing the giant explosion before seeing a familiar figure sailing through the air. "What the heck?! I don't remember Crawlers packing that much ammunition!" Pit shouted looking at the giant mushroom cloud. "That was Keres who caused that explosion and it had sent her flying into the coliseum! You better hurry Pit!" Palutena informed as it didn't take much to convince Pit.

The coliseum had better days when a giant flaming two headed dog had smashed through the walls to get inside. The marble stone walls and seatings were shattered or destroyed, the gates melted from the intense heat and floors torn up by the beast's claws. The twin headed dog was a burning red with an exposed spine shooting off flames, a tail of pure scorching fire, razor sharp claws guaranteed to rip apart flesh, inhumane blue eyes, two horns split between both heads and a muscled and sturdy body packed with power.

Amongst the mess was Keres who laid face first in the stone pavement. Her glasses were knocked off and melted by the flaming dog's heat while that same blazing fire destroyed her face mask too. The two headed dog began to slowly approach the fallen girl until a blast of blue light forced the beast to jump back. Pit had ran out of the coliseum entrance and stood in front of Keres blocking the monster from her.

"Twinbellows! Leave her alone!" Pit roared angrily as he aimed his peculiar weapon at the burning beast Twinbellows. "You made it in time. That's the Underworld's faithful watchdog, Twinbellows. It's flames are very deadly to those without divine protection. She would've burned up if Twinbellows got too close." Palutena warned as the two headed monster roared at Pit looking ready to fight.

"Hehe..." A lone eerie giggle echoed out around the coliseum. "That sounded like...Keres?" Pit asked as he turned to face the strange magician. Keres began to pick herself up from the ground as she continued to giggle with her head and arms hanging down like a zombie or someone who was possessed. "I can handle being dumped in a river in an unfamiliar place. Get attacked by poor excuses for monsters and even blown up by my own bomb!" The woman spoke as Pit heard something odd about her voice now that her face mask was gone.

It sounded...almost mechanical and was brimming with hate. "Those glasses and that mask were the last gifts from the only person who didn't treat me like a freak. Have you ever wondered what happened to that little girl? Despite her master's final torture she was still alive by a thread. She couldn't believe how someone can rob her of her most treasured possession like her sight with a smile on their face. It made her sick! She wanted vengeance against those who ruined her life and the lives of others for their sick amusement. And then she appeared." Keres told as her voice sounded even more hateful and machine like.

"The spirit of a woman who suffered a similar fate. This woman's name was Peacock and offered the girl another chance at life. To take up her old arms and become her successor. All she had to do was accept her mark and take a new name. The name she took... The demon bird that ruled the skies... Plucking from the wicked their precious eyes..." Keres chuckled as what looked like metal wires slithered from the back of her coat each with multiple peculiar bulbs. "Pit! Get away from her! She's a Wraith!!" Palutena cries out yet Pit didn't move.

He merely stood and watched as the bulbs had transformed to reveal that they were actually eyes! Eyes of red and blue framed in eerie black rims almost like they glaring. "I am the Magician of Blind Death and my name is... Keres!!!" Keres laughed lifting her head up to reveal empty eye sockets that held a malicious glare and a mouth with a red and blue bear trap for teeth! Her arms extended from the sleeve to reveal they were made of thin metal and eyes opened on the inside of her coat's arms ranging from many colors and types.

Yet what grabbed his attention was her face. There large black tear lines going from eyes to the side of her face almost like tiger stripes. "Keres..." Pit said softly as his eyes looked saddened. "You mangy mutt burned my precious valuables! And all bad dogs deserve to get punished! Say goodbye to your eyes, twin headed bitch!!" Keres cursed as Twinbellows let out a roar in rage clearly pissed by that insult.

The two headed cerberus had lunged forth like a rocket with every attention to bulldoze the duo. Pit had swerved to the side while taking the chance to fire multiple shots from his weapon as Keres slapped her tails of eyes onto the ground to send her into the air. With both out of the path, the fiery mutt crashed into the coliseum wall putting in a small daze. "As a certain flamboyant vampire would say... WRRRRRRYYYYY!!!! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS!" Keres cried out as she used her current altitude to bring down a rush of fists onto Twinbellows.

"Aaaaaaaah!!!" Pit cried out as a blade of light shot forth from his strange gun and slashed at one of the two heads cutting a horn and destroying one of its eyes. He quickly jumped back before the head had a chance of biting him in retaliation while Keres used her tails to hoist her up instead of landing on her feet. The giant beast picked itself up and let out another roar before blasting out two massive trails of flame from its maw.

"Shield of Eyes!" Keres called out as the eyes on her tails detached themselves and formed a shield to protect the duo from the intense heat. "Pit..." Keres said softly as the angel turned to face her. "I am broken beyond repair. To be sightless is my curse. I took many lives before that I am guaranteed to be destined for hell. The reason I'm still kicking is to prevent others from facing the same fate I did. After this I'll be leaving. Not even a perfect being like you should stay around a monster like me." Keres explained as the angel had look of shock on his face.

"Keres..." Pit said as Twinbellows fire had stopped as the beast had ran out of breath. _"So what if you could see the dark inside of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become!"_ Keres sang mechanically as dozens of more eyes sprouted from her tails and surrounded Twinbellows from all angles like a prison. It tried to slash at the eyes but not a single scratch was made on the malevolent orbs.

_"Don't try to hide it! You can't deny it! I'll be ignited when I get to watch you burn!"_ Keres sung as a barrage of lasers shot down upon Twinbellows from the very eyes that trapped. The beast howled in pain as the high heat lasers began to tear it apart until the beast let out a death cry before exploding into a debris of ashes and bones. Keres had cut off the lasers as every single eye of hers flew back into her magician coat before vanishing. She got to her feet as the eyes on her tails closed up back into small black bulbs though she kept the eyes on her coat arms still visible.

"That twin headed mutt is as good as dead. No reason for me to stick around here any longer. Bye Pit and Palutena." Keres waved as she began to walk from the angel. "Keres... Those marks on your face... You got them from crying didn't you?" Pit asked as the magician stopped and one of her coat's eyes looked back at the angel. "How long have you been alone crying without someone to wipe away the tears?" He asked as Keres slightly shook.

"What do you care? You are a perfect holy being and I don't know if I'm human, spirit or some fucking insane machine?! I can't even see without these synthetic eyes! I am sightless!" Keres growled back turning her head so the angel could see one of her empty sockets glaring at him. "And I'm flightless." Pit answered as her eye and empty socket widened.

"My wings don't work so I can't fly with them. Lady Palutena gives me the power to fly but it only last 5 minutes before my wings burn up. I don't even know how to read! I'm not perfect Keres but I know I shouldn't leave someone who is in pain! Come with me to Skyworld Keres. I don't know if you'll ever be able to get back home but you can stay with me...um I mean us!" Pit explained offering his hand.

"I agree with Pit. You have been a big help fighting against Medusa's army and I can now see you are just a lost soul that suffered dearly from misfortune. You can work with me in Skyworld and we can get that nasty sin record all washed up and ready to be a clean slate. Plus it's seems Pit taken a liking to you. He needs more friends." Palutena explained as Keres faced them. _"I want to leave and I want to stay. I'm so confused it's so hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain. I know it's wrong and I know it's right! Even if I try to win the fight. My heart will rule over my mind... I'm..."_ Keres sung as she began to fidget.

Tears spilled from her empty sockets as a bright genuine smile grew on her face. "_I'm not strong enough to stay away."_ She sang as her voice was soft and sounded more of a real person than a machine while the woman took Pit's hand. "Welcome aboard Keres. Medusa, you better watch out! Prepare to face a stronger light!" Pit called out to the sky as both see the phantom of a snake haired woman appear before vanishing.

"Feisty! Now let's go to this Skyworld! I'm hungry!" Keres chuckled as a pillar of light shine from above and began lifting them into the air. "Sure! I even know a good place that has sushi! You did say you wanted some!" Pit chuckled as both soar above the pillar before vanishing within the light. The sightless magician met a flightless angel. A bond was forged between them. And it would grow into something that not even gods could stop. A union of light and dark.

**And that is it for entry 4! Keres was originally going to have more of a Jojo theme with her powers being the effect of a Stand. But I honestly thought that she would have fit better to actually become the successor of Peacock instead of having Stand powers based on her. Keres is mentally unstable so when her emotions get the best of her, she sings how she is feeling or is on her mind as her voice becomes more like a machine. I wanted to keep the bird theme so I did some research and found a mythical bird named Keres and decided to use that. Songs used are I am Machine by Three Days Grace, Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace, Burn by Papa Roach and Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica. Until next time folks! Prepare to face the light!**


End file.
